Distance Divides No Two Hearts
by PhoenixFire Lia
Summary: A very short Sorato for those who desperately need the magic. Oh, and I'm actually holding a contest, so check that out too.


Distance Divides No Two Hearts 

Distance Divides No Two Hearts 

~A Brief Sorato~

Sorato advocates, we are facing a major plunge in the Sorato stock. And there has been a definite rise in the Taiora, Taito, and Mimato market. So what's a major Sorato fan to do? Hold a contest, that's what! 

**_I can't believe you just said that, Lia. _**

**Matt, I'm desperate, okay? So, here's the deal. You write a Sorato and post it on or before May um…*checks calendar* let's say May 12th, a Saturday.**

**_You have rules, right?_**

A few. One: It has to be new, only because if you've written a Sorato chances are I've read it a thousand times already. Two: It can be any category and any length, but preferably not excessively long. Three: Entrants must PLEASE email me before or after posting, just let me know the title and genre. I'm just taking precautions that I don't accidentally miss it and make you upset. I doubt I would miss it, but I don't want to chance it. Oh, and of course, it must be Sorato…though I don't mind a few other couplings thrown into the works. 

**_That's it?_**

**Yeah. And as for prizes, winners will be shamefully plugged and will be sent a picture, drawn by me. Questions? Comments? Entries? Email [elizagh@yahoo.com][1] (that's me) and I'll be your advice lady. And now that I'm done rambling, here's a little Sorato I briefly cooked up as an excuse to post this contest. **

** **

****Sora sat by the phone, waiting impatiently. Every so often she would check the clock and sigh loudly, drumming her fingers on the countertop. Piyomon stared at her quizzically, watching as her human got up from her chair and started pacing the floor nervously. 

"Ne, Sora, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for someone to call me."

"I can see that, but who are you waiting for? Mimi?"

Sora shook her head, whipping strands of ginger hair across her face for a moment. 

"Yamato."

Piyomon looked even more confused. "Dare, Sora he's in France visiting his grandparents."

"I know, but he promised he'd call."

"Daijobu, Sora-chan, he will."

            The phone started ringing almost immediately. Sora slid across the kitchen floor in her socks, her hand knocking the receiver out of the cradle. 

"Moshi moshi?"

"Ne, Sora, what was our science homework?" Taichi questioned. 

"Page three-fifty-one, section two, baka," she retorted. 

"Someone's moody. Daijoubu ka?"

"Hai, just tired of waiting for Yamato to call."

"He's still in France visiting with Michel, right?"

"Mm-hmm, but he promised he'd call me. He said he had something important to tell me but he never got the chance to tell me at the airport."

"Oh, well, I'll let you get back to your waiting. Arigatou, Sora-chan."

"Ja ne, Taichi."

            Sora groaned in frustration and moved over to the stove, setting a teakettle on to boil. Piyomon eyed the phone suspiciously, as though it was going to get up and move sometime soon. 

"Should I get a deck of cards, Sora? Maybe we can play while we're waiting."

"Good idea."

Piyomon fumbled around a desk drawer in the other room until she reemerged with a deck of playing cards and a photo. 

"Look what I found! It's you and Yamato!"

Sora snatched up the picture and stared at it closely. It was the two of them, all right, right after one of Yamato's concerts. He had bribed Takeru to take the picture, signed the back of it "love always, Yamato" and presented it to her with a light peck on the cheek. 

"You really like him, don't you?" Piyomon asked. 

"Piyomon, I don't like him," Sora corrected. Piyomon was taken aback, that is, until Sora finished her sentence. "I love him."

            They played a few hands of cards and drank herbal tea, never once straying far from the phone. It was close to midnight before Piyomon fell asleep, and Sora wasn't too far in joining her. 

"I have to stay awake, I have to wait for Yamato," she mumbled to herself, going into her bedroom for a CD player. She slid the earphones over her ears and clicked "play." She smiled, tears coming to her eyes as she listened to the music, her Teenage Wolves CD, played so many times it was nearly worn out. It was like having Yamato with her, and though it brought her comfort, it also made Sora miss him even more. She almost didn't hear the phone jangling over the sound of his voice. 

"Ah! Moshi moshi?"

"Sora-chan, ne!" replied a familiar voice. 

"Yamato-kun!" Piyomon woke abruptly, hearing Sora's squeals of delight. 

"Gomen…for calling so late, that is. Takeru and I were in the city all day and we just got home. Is everything all right back home?"

"Everything's just great. So…what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, that, I almost forgot. What I wanted to tell you was that I love you and I was hoping maybe we could go steady."

"Yamato…of course! Now, you have to promise not to fall for any of those little French girls while you're there. Having heard all about your grandfather and his witty repartee, I know that's the side of your family where you got the flirting genes, so…"

"All right, all right, I promise. And don't you go checking out other guys. Keep telling yourself you've got a boyfriend who loves you very, very much and can beat the stuffing out of any of those bakas."

"I will."

            They talked late into the night, recounting events and laughing until tears fell from their eyes. Finally Yamato pointed out, very regretfully, 

"Ah, Takeru's been pestering me to get off the phone for three hours. I've got to go before our phone bill gets any higher. I'll be home in a few days, save a kiss for me."

"I will, I promise. Ai shiteru."

"Ai shiteru, Sora."

And as soon as Sora replaced the receiver in the cradle, her head dropped to the kitchen counter as she fell into a deep slumber, dreaming of the one she loved and knowing that even though distance divided them they were still together in their hearts. And she smiled in her sleep, thinking of lyrics from an old movie. 

_And even though I know how very far apart we are, _

_It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star._

_And when the night wind starts to sing its lonesome lullaby,_

_It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky. _

And Yamato, though miles away, was humming the same lyrics and staring off in the direction of Japan and dreaming of his love.

~*~

I said it was going to be brief, and it was brief. Oh well. *Disclaimer* I don't own Digimon…well, I own Lia and have joint custody on Nicki and Shadowmon but they weren't in this. The song lyrics are from "Somewhere Out There," the theme from that movie with the mouse, "Fievel, an American Tale" or something like that. Just know I don't own that either. I just like the song. Send entries! 

Sorato forever, two hearts together as one, Love and Friendship. ~_Lia_

_ _

** **

   [1]: mailto:elizagh@yahoo.com



End file.
